UCLA is pursuing a developmental Comprehensive Cancer Center effort with its major affiliated institutions; continued core support for the Center is requested here. A number of well-developed interdisciplinary program areas are presently in existence, and several already have ongoing program project and/or research training support. Institutional clinical cancer education support has also been forthcoming to this Center in the past year, and advanced planning for the Cancer Center's construction program is going forward with necessary funds already in hand. Support is requested through this grant for a number of research core services to be shared by many of the Cancer Center's 200 member investigators, as well as for administrative core support of the Center. A vital component of the core program is the availability of developmental support for new research projects, as well as support for key new faculty. Cancer control support will be sought independently by the Cancer Center this year for developmental control programs to be carried out at UCLA and its affiliated institutions, as well as in the larger community. Continued core support for intramural programs (present request) and additional developmental support for community cancer control will enable this Center to function effectively and comprehensively as an institutional, community-regional, and national resource for cancer research, training, patient care, and cancer control.